Killed Badfic (Literature)
The Killed Badfic pages lists the badfic dealt with by PPC agents. This particular page is a list of the missions carried out in Literature (or book) fandoms. To add a mission, please provide a link to the original story, the original summary and rating where possible, as well as a link to the mission itself. Fandom you're looking for not Literature? Go back to Killed Badfic for an overview of other genres. 1984 * Will you still be Human? - T rated. ** when the nagging, beating, and pain stop...Will you still be human? What if Emmanuel Goldstein had a daughter that still lived in Oceania and Big brother hadn't been around for as long as most think. This is her story. ** Mission by JulyFlame. Abhorsen * Nightblade: Tale of a Hunter - T rated. ** Ileana is the daughter of Lirael, but she is no Abhorsen, Remembrancer, or Clayr. Her path is one not tread for centuries, one that will make her a legend, and may well cause her death... ** Mission by Adagio. *Sorceress - Rating unknown. **Reporter's (not author's) summary: Levaberial, known as Levy or Ria, is a necromancer. She kicks Abhorsen arse. Weird femmeslashy relationship with the Abhorsen. She has emerald (amythest rimmed sic) eyes and "blood red locks of blue streaked hair." She occasionally forgets to capitalize the names of the bells. Her dead ex-girlfriend Alirse had to be banished beyond the Ninth Gate by Levaberial-Sue herself *angst* for which purpose 'Sue walks beyond said Ninth Gate and survives. **Mission by Makari. *Demanding by Lady Patience - M rated. **It began at a party... Lirael x Ellimere, adult, oneshot **Mission by Rose/Ross. Black Stallion * The Race Of His Life - T rated. ** I was really bored so I thought that I should write a story about The Black Stallion. Why not The Black Stallion novels are the best. In my Opinion. This Story starts Out in USA and Ends Up In Brittan. ** Mission by Anity. The Bourne Trilogy * The Bourne Believer - K+ rated. ** Set at the end of The Bourne Identity, Bourne finds a friend in a 12 yr old girl who believes that Bourne isn't at fault for his actions. She is determined to help him and she becomes Bourne's sidekick! Bad summary, better story! ** Mission by Kitty Callahan and Alec Trevelyan - written by Chatvert. Cadfael * Independence - T rated. **A young woman is forced into marriage with a much older Lord. But she has a strong will and won't go quietly. The marriage isn't going as the Lord expected. When a murder is committed, a suspect is easily found. But did the suspect do it? **Killed by Az and Boston. The Chronicles of Narnia * Fighting Emotions - T rated. ** The four rulers of the golden hall are gone and now a new witch has taken over Narnia. The Pevensies are back, but this time four modern American siblings are with them. This time they will defeat the witch and stay in Narnia forever or a love will be los ** Mission by Tawaki. * How to Remember the Signs - Adult++ rated. ** Aslan helps Pole to remember the four signs, M/F, Beastiality (Beast)(Furs), Semi-Non-consensual (NC) (N/C), Virgin, Humiliation (Humil), Minor (I think). ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * Midnight Visitor - NC-17 rated. ** Edmund watched him and waited for him to take what he needed. Unbet'ed so all mistakes are mine. Comments are most welcome. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * Mirror Mirror - Adult+ rated. ** Edmund and Tumnus are not friends. Slash, Angst, Oral, Anal ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. *Princess of Narnia - T rated. ** While riding in the forest Caspian comes across a hot tempered Princess who he later finds out is staying at his castle. With personalities that collide will love blossom or will they just end up annoying each other. Caspian/OC ** Mission by Tawaki. *Running for love - M rated. ** Meet peony you average girl, nothing ever happens in her life, until she stumbles her way into a certain Princes life. Caspian/Oc ** Mission by Tawaki. * The two boys - Adult++ rated. ** Shasta and Corin talk over some stuff. M/M ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. *Wedding Night - Adult ++ rated. ** I only do Hermione and Severus stories from Harry Potter but I thought what the hell lets try a narnia story and see what I came with and this what I can up with. This my first Tumnus and Lucy story so please be kind. I do not own tumuns and Lucy C.S. Lewis does. This is also un beta so if any one want to beta this for me let me know. I went back Tumnus name **Mission by Trojie and Pads. * What Happens in Narnia stays in Narnia - NC-17 rated. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * The White Witches deal - Adult++ rated. ** lucy gets her wish answered by the white witch... her wish to fuck her sister that is F/F, Moresome, Other, Preg, Trans, Yuri ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. The Dark is Rising *Cassandra Griffin K rated. **While at the Greenwitch ceremony, Jane meets a girl who seems very interested in the Greenwitch. *story # 3 is up, these chapters are weird* **Mission by Lleu. *Lillian of Yorkshire - K rated. ** Who knows ? Just tell me what you think , and I'll review you back even if you flame me . Please be nice , this is my first fic in this series . Thanks ! **Mission by Lleu. 'David Eddings' *The Crusader King T rated. ** Lynessa, a good friend of Garion and company, and the 'Woman who Loses All' in the Prophecy, finally shows up to Garion and C'nedra's wedding with her husband. He is sick, his city is under siege, and Garion and company need to help before time runs out! ** Mission by Antigone Discworld * Al & Death: The Continuing/Complete Adventures - T rated ** Death gets sucked through a vortex in the time-space continuum and ends up in the car of a college-aged girl who isn't particularly surprised to see him. ** Mission by Dafydd and Vemi * A Promise to be Kept - K+ rated. ** Death hires a young woman, struggling to keep the land her father left to her in his will, to redecorate his house so it appears more human. This is an attempt at Romance between an Anthropomorphic Personification and an Original character. ** Mission in two parts by July and Library, with a little help and a lot of interference from Trojie and Pads. * The child of Susan Sto Helit - K+ rated ** Susan has a daughter, a daughter who is in essence, Susan without restraints. ** Mission by Dafydd and Vemi * Not So Simple - T rated ** A stranger has some revelations and shocks for Carrot and the Watch. ** Mission by Dafydd and Vemi * Out In The Rain - T rated. ** A songfic in two parts. Angua finally decides to leave AnkhMorpork, but Carrot's reaction is... unexpected... ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * Teatime Punished - M rated. ** carcer/teatime, implied carcer/sam/havelock ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * What the Cat Dragged in ** Mission by Kayla Richards and Teek Virtanen. Dragons in our Midst *A DIOM Fanfic (in four segments). ** Mission by Tawaki. Dragonriders of Pern * Brown DragonRider of Pern ** Mission by Neshomeh, Dafydd Illian, and Alec Troven. * The Golden Queen and her Brown - rated K. ** Mission by Astral Void. Earth's Children *Life With the Mammoth Hunters. By cuddlebear992. **When Abigail and Lane wake up in the Ice Age they wander around hopping to find people. When they find people whom call themselves the Mammoth Hunters Abigail realizes they are in her books. What will happen to Abigail and Lane with the Lion Camp? **Abigail and Lane died, that's what happened. Killed by Cassie Young, Nat Freidar and Kelvin Talathion. Good Omens * Fine Lines ** Mission by Gypsy and Katie Cray. Harry Potter * avala black An American at Hogwarts - K+ rated. **Avala black is the daughter of Sirius black. What happens when both harry and ron fall in love with her? it tears their friendship apart! Read and review plz! HP/OC! The first chapter's an overview of her Sue. **Mission by Riddick and Asher. * Bottled Feelings - M rated. ** Luna and Hermione finaly share there feelings. Luna x Hermione. Femslash. Lemon. REVIEWS PLEASE! ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. *The Christian At Hogwarts - K rated. **(UPDATE: CHAPTER SEVEN) A young Christian girl gets the letter from Hogwarts, and finds herself swept into a world she doesn't want to be in. **Mission by Laburnum. * Dreams - T rated. ** Snarry oneshot, mpreg - this is my first time writing mpreg so please be nice! Rated T for mature themes. ** Mission by Oscar and Iza. * Defenses - T rated. ** There is a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. She's beautiful, and the most talented Auror of the century. Harry and Ron are crazy for her. Hermione and Ginny are jealous and play matchmaker: Setting her up with Severus Snape. ** Removed by Mazarun and Wade. * Extending the Family - R rated. ** Challenge: 108. Remus and Sirius want a child/puppy of their own. ** Mission by Pads and Oscar. * Family Ties - T rated. ** Snape's niece arrives at Hogwarts. She is wounded and near death. She is saying that his daughter is alive. ** Mission by Nume and Ilraen. *Hand Maidens - T rated. **AU Impreg Harry and Ron are transformed into girls by and strange light and are transported to a strange new world. What happens when a girl tries to get their help in her escape plan. R&R. Harry Ron and Draco are OOC. Flames ok **Mission parts 1, 2, and 3 by Laburnum. *Harry Potter and the Weapon of Atlantis - T rated. ** The Governors of Atlantis designed him for conquest, built him as an engine of war, and used as an invincible power. Seven hundred thousand years later, he was sealed away by the four founders of Hogwarts. But after only a thousand years, he was released. ** Mission by Tawaki. *Harry Potter the Death Eater - K+ rated. **Harry Potter has turned sides and is now a death eater, while Ron has become an auror. And that makes Draco... a death eater? ** Killed by Agents Kirill and Zug. Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5. *Horse Goddesses and Magic Schools dont mix - T rated. ** Siris, the Goddess of Horses, is a gorgeous new student at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, she hasn't been around men for a while and is recovering from...something. See wot happens between her and Malfoy. Not for small children :P ** mission by Lycaenion. *I Know What You Did Last Night - Adult++ rated. NSFW. ** Hermione catches Ginny doing things she shouldn't be doing FemSlash ** Mission: "The Misadventures of Phobos, Part One - Bad Slash" by Phobos. *I'ts amazing what happens at 3 in the morning K rated. **2 muggle girls run into voldemort, whack him w/ a baseball bat and end up at hogwarts please r/r **Mission by Laburnum. * The Life and Times of a Girl Named Blaise Zabini **Original fic deleted **Mission by Laburnum. * Manhood - rated extremely adult. ** Severus is discovered as a spy and punished in a truly horrific way. The aftermath is extraordinary. Includes "new"(?) prophecy and downfalll of Voldemort. EXTREME WARNINGS. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. *My Dragons, Your Phoenix, His Death Eaters- M rated. **In the wizarding world, there is war.My Dragons and I have fought the Dark since I was born.The war has already claimed so much from me.My friends, my parents, and even my fiancee.I'm lost, but I just found a way back.That bastard needs to die. For good. **Mission by Caddy-shack and Miah. * A Modicum of Pleasure - M rated. ** Dobby's worst nightmare, or secret desire? Albus Dumbledore calls in a member of his staff to his office. But this is no ordinary meeting. A glance into the manic sexual world of Dumbledore's fantasies. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * A New Beginning - T rated. ** Rachel Evans was forced to move from the US to London and attend Hogwarts. What will happen when she starts school there? Will she be charmed by the Marauders or will she ignore them? And what of her mother’s mysterious death? Set in 6th year. SBOC, AU ** Mission by JulyFlame. * Silver and Amethyst Rated M, actually closer to T/PG. **A new school year. A changed female student, and the same old Draco. 6th year **Assassinated by Mazarun and Wade. * Swim - T rated. ** You are cordily invited to witness a Harry Potter pool party hosted by the author. The invitation includes meeting an angry Voldemort, an insane author, and a fed up Ginny. ** Mission by JulyFlame. * Sweet Candy- T rated. ** I didn't understand what was happening to me—what I was feeling. I dismissed my thoughts after a second. It didn't matter; I was the one in control and he was just my sweet candy. Slash! Oneshot. ** Mission- by Caddy-shack. *thesuperfunnymynoseisrunnyextracrazystory - T rated. **it is a super-funny-my-nose-is-runny-extra-crazy-story! ** Mission by Tawaki. * To the Moon - M rated. ** Draco is turned into a child. Harry takes care of him. ** Mission in two parts by Trojie and Pads. * What If? The Potter Twins? - K+ rated. ** What if Harry Potter had a twin sister? This is my take on the fabulous 7 book series if there were two of them. Which one is the dark lord really after, twin 1 or twin 2? Second Year Starting! Disclaimer I own nothing. H/G R/Hr G/OC F/OC ** Mission in two parts by Pretzel. * Why Mione Hates Ron - K rated. **Ron is crude and stupid. A Ronbashing fic. ** Mission by Anity. Lord of the Rings * A Dying Light - K+ rated. ** When Aragorn, now in his thirties and a skilled ranger, and his adoptive brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, go out for a day of hunting and fun, everything goes wrong and Aragorn and Elrohir are captured by men whose sole purpose is to hurt Lord Elrond. ** Mission by Jackson and Felaben. * A Choice Between Love or War - K+ rated. ** Another Daughter of Elrond sent to fall in love with Legolas and join the Fellowship. All the usual fun including seven minis and a mini Sue as well. * Mission by Monty Biggins and Arthur * Amin Ai Olin - M rated. ** An AU LOTR fic. Aragorn/Legolas SLASH!!! See the Author Notes for a summary. New Chapter! ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow. * Another Drink - Adult++ rated. ** Frodo and Sam are thirsty on mount doom in the night. What is there for a drink? Oral, Slash, SoloM, Yaoi ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. *'Being In Love Is Twice As Hard' ** Killed by Cassie Young, Nat Freidar and Kelvin Talathion. * Celebrian - NSFW/NSFB. ** Legendary Badfic ** Mission by Dafydd and Constance * The Children - Fic deleted ** Mission by Takua and Jareth * Daughter of Darkness - Fic deleted ** Mission by Narto and Lou *Dear Ambellina - R rated. **Killed by Cassie Young and Nat Freidar. *Amelia of Mirkwood - T rated. **When worlds collide interesting things are bound to happen. So what happens when four modern young adults join the Fellowship on their quest to eliminate the one Ring to Rule them all? **Mission by Ian and Orion. *The blood of those betrayed - K+ rated **Imaratioel is an elf with a horrible past and killer hobbies. What happens when she and her family find Legolas, Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir? Let the angsh begin! **Mission by Dafydd and Constance *'Daughter of Desire' - Fic deleted **Mission by Dafydd and Selene *Echoes of the Narbeleth - T rated **Adariel, a trapped elven princess, longs for freedom. When she hears of the Fellowship, her heart leads her there and to the one who will teach her what it is to love and be loved **Mission by Dafydd and Selene *'Eledhwen' - Fic deleted **Mission by Dafydd and Selene * An Elf's Worst Nightmare - T rated. ** Aragorn comes to Legolas's rescue! A/L slash! ** Mission by Trojie and Lux. * Elves and Honor ** Mission by Tia Giltine and Car'rok. *Eternal - M rated. **Mission by Trojie and Pads. *Ethuil'waew - NC-17 rated. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * EVA - T rated. ** Mission by Cadmar, Mark and Maria. * Evelyn - Fic deleted ** Mission by Constance and Steve * Eyes of Fire - T rated ** Legolas met a young girl trapped in cheetah form. In order to save her people, the girl, Astarai, turned Legolas over to an evil wizard who handed him over to a human kingdom, where he was tortured, almost breaking his spirit. Aragorn rescued him, but Leg ** Mission by Narto and Lou *A Father's Responsibilities - NC-17 rated. ** Elrond decides to teach his sons the error of their ways! M/M, BDSM, Inc, Oral, Rim, Slash I repaired the problem at the end of chapter 3. The full chapter is now up!! ** Mission by Dana Trent and Tarian Toran. * Finding the Reasons, Fighting the Truth - T rated. ** Mission by Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins. * For Gondor and Rohan - T rated. ** Mission by Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins. * Forbidden Love - R/NC-17 rated. ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow. * Fun in Buckland - NC-17 rated. ** Mission by Pads and Trojie. * The Fourth Age - K+ rated. ** Mission by Tia Giltine and Car'rok. *Journey of the Heart - T rated. **Killed by Cavan Shenn and Rilwen Shadowflame. *Journey to Gondolin: The Hidden City - T rated. **Killed by Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins with help from Dayn Aisenhek. *The Last of People of the Shadows - M rated. **A young woman brings a child to Rivendell under the threat of annihilation by the orcs of the Misty Mountains. The girl dwells and grows under the watchful eye of Lord Elrond and soon has a suitor from the Woodland Realm. Ch 7 of 15 available. Please r&r! **Mission by Az, Boston, and Piper. *legolas by laura **Legendary Badfic **Mission by Dafydd and Selene *Lossenlindëiel - M rated. ** Against all odds can a mortal girl find her love? ** Mission by Tawaki. *The Love of his Life - T rated. **Killed by Cassie Young and Nat Freidar. *'More Than Ordinary' - Fic deleted **Mission by Dafydd and Selene * A Mortal's Dream - K+ rated. ** Mission by Tia Giltine and Car'rok. * Rings of Power - Fic deleted ** Mission by Narto and Lou *Sary - M rated. **''Unfortunately this "story" is no longer hosted on ff.net; the MSTed version is all I can find. As such, I can't provide a summary and the rating is by me.'' **''Hmm, where to begin... A goddess!Sue, massive OOC-ness (this is beyond character rupture), character death (sort of thing), underage sex, impossible sexual stamina, atrocious mistakes of spelling and grammar, very... creative punctuation (from virtually none to all over the place), inventing a stupid magic word, threesomes, killer monkeys, sodomy,... and it gets worse toward the end. Wouldn't surprise me if this ended up under Legendary Badfic real soon.'' **Mission by Azrael and Boston. * Spreading Filths - Adult+ rated. ** Gollum x Frodo slash, with Frodo x Sam implied. Gollum knew. Gollum always knew. Beast, COMPLETE, HJ, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, PWP ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * Ten - by Colonel UnderRoo. ** This fic has been deleted. ** Mission by Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins. *The Love of War - K+ rated. ** Legolas and Arwen are best friends, that is until they began to have feelings for each other. Then Rivendell is under attack. Will Arwen and Legolas' love be affected? ** Mission by Jackson and Felaben. * The Woods of Fear and Pain - T rated. ** Aragorn and Legolas are separated in a forest, and Legolas is captured and tortured. Can Aragorn reach him in time, or will he be too late to save his friend? NOT SLASH!!!!! PG13 for torture ** Mission by Jackson and Felaben. * True Love Can Conquer All - NC-17 rated. ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow. * Through Anothers Eyes - T rated. ** A eight year old abused girl is thrown into Middle Earth after an accident, and she meets two of our favorite Hobbits. Chapter One, PART TWO: THE TWO TOWERS ** Mission by Mittens, the Radioactive Moss Creature, Saxo Cruore and James Vulpes. * Violation of the Evenstar ** Mission by Gypsy and Katie Cray. * Woodsprite of the North - Fic deleted ** Mission by Dafydd and Selene (and everyone else) 'Ray Bradbury' *My own match - T rated. **Guy Montag had a child with a woman he met after he escaped civilization. But, apon her second birthday, the government stole her. She's now sixteen, and the fire station, as well as her orphanage next door, is all she knows of life. Then she met Winna... **Mission by Doc and Vania, DF. Redwall *The BookRunner Chronicle The Autumn of the Unkown - T rated. **Kiara is a normal girl living a normal life - Until she gets sucked into the world of Redwall! Transformed, Kiara has to fight against the greatest threat Mossflower has known and find out how to get home! At the same, she must figure out who she truly is **Mission by Pretzel (Ian, DMS). Shakespeare * Bachelor - K rated. ** Much Ado About Nothing. Don Pedro deserves some love too. ** No, He's Still a Bachelor by A. Gallowglass. 'Sherlock Holmes' *A Case of Emotions Unchronicled Case No 1 - K rated. **Sherlock Holmes has always sneered at the fairer sex...until he meets his match in his new client, Maia Sharma. Narrated from Watson's POV **A Case of Emotions Unchronicled by Ian Nahinu and Amelia Keaton. *Devil You Know - NC-17 rated. NSFW NSFB. **"It was hard to maintain his composure. Holmes could hear the maddening sound of blood dripping from the table to the floor. The very air reeked of blood, a man was lying in pieces behind him, and Watson – his flatmate, his partner – was responsible." **Devil of a Time NSFW NSFB by David Kelok and Unger. Silmarillion *The Singer's Girl - K rated. ** A rather unconventional take on what happened with Maglor and his wife. I suck at summaries please read anyway! **Mission by Adagio. Stardust * untitled - PG rated. ** Hope is Yvain's and Tristans firstborn daughter and she feels constantly outdone by her mother. critism appreciated. "This sounds like it was written by a drunken monkey", however is not. Even if it's true. ** Mission by Sedri. Tamora Pierce *Untitled fic **English language mangling in the form of a wimpy, oblivious Beka Cooper. (Agent's summary, not author's.) **Original fic deleted. **Mission by Rose/Ross. *A Squire’s Pain - M rated. **Kel has a dangerous habbit, can the least likely save her? Can she melt his ice heart to save him from being lost in hate forever? KelJoren. discontinued until further notice. **''Rose/Ross comments: GOOD GODS NO WHY DID SHE ADD A PROPHESY? '' **Mission in two Parts by Rose/Ross and Meip. *Secrets Unfold - M rated. **A young woman has discovered she has the power to read people out of books. She's summoned to live in a place that held people like her in a light of acceptance. One day she and her dog are attacked and she learns something new. Rated for later chapters. **Mission by Rose/Ross. 'Twilight' *Twila The Girl Who Waz In Luv With A Vampyre - T rated **Hi my name is Twila Beatiful Psyco Topaz (not cullen yet, bcuz i ddnt meet edward yet) n i live in waschington wif my sister Midnite. we liv in a dark house that iz far away from every1 els n we r vampires. **As the original was taken down, the summary has been lost to the aether, but I think the first paragraph about sums it up. If you want to read the original, I'd recommend having some bleeprin on hand! **Mission by Fish Custard. Young Wizards * What Friends Will Do - K+ rated. ** Kit and Nita get in a fight, and causes Nita to get seriously injured, leaving Nita a short time left to live. Will Dairine, Ronan and Kit be able to save her life? N.R. K.OC. K.NC R.OC ** Mission by Nume and Ilraen - written by Neshomeh. Watership Down *Rosebel and Her Life Before - T rated. ** Before Rosebel had Fiver... she had control of her life. She was lonely but her life was predictable; until she met a rabbit who spun her life back together- and his name was Hahira... ** Mission by Astral Void. Wicked * Loathing - M rated. ** Galinda Upland and Elphaba Thropp loathed each other from the moment they laid eyes on the other. Their friendship could not have possibly blossomed as smoothly as the stories told. Read on to find the true, the hidden, story behind the two Witches of Oz. ** Mission by Sedri and Trojie. * Worst Case Scenario - T rated. ** When Elphaba tries to help one drunk Galinda home, the night takes a turn for the worst, and the events that follow force the two girls' relationship to its limit. ** Mission by Chalk and Jenka. Category:Lists Category:Badfic